


In a Shattered Mirror

by Skyfire2125



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Nonbinary Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfire2125/pseuds/Skyfire2125
Summary: No one was quite sure what to do with Azula, at first. The war was over and for a time, the fallen princess was left aside in favor of cementing peace between the remaining nations.When Zuko eventually visits her, he finds a quiet, broken shell of a person. And wonders just what Ozai did to drive her to madness.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	In a Shattered Mirror

No one was quite sure what to do with Azula, at first.

After the Agni Kai, the Fire Sages had dragged her off in chains, and at some later point, she had ended up in the dungeons below the palace. Then there was the chaos that was Zuko’s ascension to the Dragon Throne and the Avatar’s arrival in Caldera City with the now-powerless Ozai, and everyone was too busy to worry about a defeated, insane princess who was, for the moment, safely locked away in a firebending-proof cell.

But some months later, with the messy affairs of state somewhat settled, Zuko nonetheless found himself standing in front of his sister’s cell, wearing the Firelord’s crown and robes that she had so coveted, and still unsure about why he’d come down.

“She’s been…quiet,” the warden informed him. “Unnervingly quiet. We’ve kept a close eye on her, but all she does is sit there staring at the wall, never speaking a word.”

Zuko frowned. It didn’t sound like Azula, but…neither did her descent into madness after Boiling Rock. “Open the door.”

The heavy metal door creaked open, and he readied himself, bracing to deflect an onslaught of flame, lightning, or dagger-sharp words, but nothing came. Azula looked up, and the first thing he noticed was how gaunt and pale she’d become in the time she’d been down here. Dark circles under her eyes stood out starkly, her once-neat hair hung in messy curtains, and her eyes stared blankly past him, the sharp fire they’d always held burned to smoking embers.

“Come to see the monster in her cage, Firelord?”

There was no anger in her tone anymore. No vicious sharpness. Just defeated, empty resignation.  
“How much longer am I to be held here before my execution? Is that why you’re here, brother?”

“I’m not father,” Zuko replied quietly. “I never wanted you dead”

At the mention of Ozai, she shuddered, and fear flashed across her face. “Pity. It would have been a mercy. S-speaking of…him…where is he? Dead?”  
He pretended he didn’t notice the brief stutter. Or the edge of hope in her voice at the thought of Ozai’s death. He understood that hope. “The Avatar defeated him, and stripped him of his bending. He’s currently locked up somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, where he’ll stand trial for his crimes and probably be executed.”

“So that is to be my fate then…” Azula sunk further back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. “Well, what are you waiting for? Is the Avatar too busy with his girlfriend to mete out justice to useless failures like me?”

None of that wild rage had crept into her tone even then. She just sounded exhausted and lost. He tried not to remember how many of the refugees in Ba Sing Se had sounded all too similar.  
“The Avatar has a lot of responsibilities,” Zuko replied.

“Mmh.”

She didn’t say anything else after that, and Zuko left with no clearer idea of what to do.  
At least Azula didn’t seem to be much of a threat anymore. To anyone. Except perhaps to herself.  
He told the guards to continue keeping a close eye on her, and alert him immediately if anything happened.  
And wondered just what had happened to Azula to inspire the rage she’d displayed when he’d last seen her. Wondered what Ozai had done to her, to twist her into the monster she'd become.


End file.
